


Stranded in Starlight

by janebae



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Fluff, no plot just stranded for no other reason than to get these two cuties to kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28766775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janebae/pseuds/janebae
Summary: This was written for @stardustcityhag on Tumblr, she is an absolute dear and an amazing artist, so go follow her! There's really no plot, I just stranded them on a planet to get them to kiss. Please let me know what you think! This may become part of a larger work in the future :)
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Stranded in Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for @stardustcityhag on Tumblr, she is an absolute dear and an amazing artist, so go follow her! There's really no plot, I just stranded them on a planet to get them to kiss. Please let me know what you think! This may become part of a larger work in the future :)

"Captain?” Seven asked, voice barely above a whisper, looking up into the night sky. The stars hung sparkling above them, the small fire smouldering low and warm in between their sleeping bags.

“Mmm?” Janeway answered, nearly asleep.

“Why did you join Starfleet?”

“You know why, my father was in Starfleet.”

“I recall you telling me. However, I’ve been part of this crew long enough to know humans rarely do things for one reason alone. So I ask again, Captain, why did you join Starfleet?” Seven heard a heavy sigh and the rustling of the sleeping bag as Janeway shifted, curling up on her side to face the former Borg. Even through the darkness she felt the Captain’s infamous and piercing violet gaze settle on her in the dim firelight. Seven continued to study the stars, mind churning.

“Why do you ask?” Janeway’s inquiry was met with stubborn silence, and she sighed, settling into a vulnerability that she did not often reveal. “I wanted to explore. I wanted to see what secrets the universe held for me. It seems so silly now, in light of my current situation. But, all I ever wanted was to learn what made each planet turn and each star shine.”

A single tear gently seeped out of Seven’s human eye, and she swiped it away quickly, hoping Janeway hadn’t seen. “That is admirable,” she said, even tone belying the depth of emotion she felt rising within her.

“Seven, what’s wrong?” Janeway sat up, concerned. 

“Nothing. I am functioning within normal parameters.”

Janeway rolled her eyes, wriggling all the way out of her sleeping bag and moving to sit down on Seven’s side of the fire. “Are you… are you crying?”

Seven sat up quickly, lips pursed. “It appears my emotions have momentarily overtaken me,” she admitted begrudgingly, noticing how close Janeway had settled. 

“Oh, Seven,” Janeway whispered, reaching out to take a metal encrusted hand in her own. “Would you like to talk about it?” 

Seven stared down at the small hands that held her Borg hand captive, feeling her pulse accelerate. It had been some time since she and the captain had been alone together, and now they were stranded by themselves, waiting for Voyager to rescue them. It seemed her suspicion had been correct: she was romantically inclined towards her captain. She blushed, thankful the shadow of the firelight hid part of her face from view.  
“I am… considering what my life will be like should we return to the Alpha quadrant,” she said stiffly, fighting the urge to take her hand back and leave. This level of intimacy was both uncomfortable and alluring. 

“Oh? If you want to join Starfleet, you have my full support.” Janeway traced a vein of metal with her thumb, marveling at the way her heart hammered in her chest. The feelings she had been so carefully avoiding the last several weeks came flooding back as she felt Seven’s warmth radiate next to her. “Then again, if you don’t, that’s okay as well. I’ll support you no matter what you choose.”

“So you intend to remain in contact should we be successful?”

Janeway paused, surprised by the question. “Of course, Seven, why wouldn’t I? You have become a close friend and colleague. Even when we disagree I appreciate your point of view, and your candor. Not many people are brave enough to regularly stand up to their commanding officer.” A wry smile crossed her lips. “Besides, I’ve grown quite fond of you.”

“You are… fond of me?” Seven asked, metal eyebrow arching in surprise. She studied the woman before her, from those vibrant eyes, to the distinctive rosebud lips, to the fine boned hand covering her own. 

Janeway blushed, pulling her hands back and clearly her throat awkwardly, suddenly acutely aware of how comfortable she was becoming around Seven. The way the former Borg looked at her made her remember she wasn’t just a captain, she was also a woman. There was something so intensely humanizing in Seven’s gaze. 

In an unusual moment of tenderness, Seven reached out and reinitiated contact between them, lacing her fingers between Janeway’s. “I am quite fond of you as well,” she said, holding eye contact. “Since you appreciate my candor, I will be honest. It seems my feelings towards you are quite complicated in nature.”

“Oh?” Janeway whispered, heart skipping a beat as Seven’s icy blue eyes held her own. 

“I have struggled for some time to decipher each emotion I feel towards you. Voyager has become my collective, and you are the leader. It stands to reason that I would hold a certain affection for you.” 

“Oh…”

Seven cleared her throat gently. “However, after delving further into my research on human interactions, it seems that my feelings are… deeper than the standard platonic tenderness humans feel towards friends.”

_“Oh.”_

Seven reached out with her free hand and brushed an errant lock of hair behind Janeway’s ear, lingering for a moment to trace down her jawline. She tipped Janeway’s chin towards her with two graceful fingers, capturing her lips in a slow, sweet kiss. 

Breathless, Janeway pulled back slightly, resting her forehead against Seven’s, the tips of their noses gently touching. Seven stroked her cheek with one warm palm, their hands still laced together between them. “I didn’t… I had no idea. All this time, I thought it was just me...” Janeway whispered.

Seven kissed her again, this time with more urgency, teeth grazing Janeway’s lower lip in a teasing nip. “No, Captain, it is not just you.”

Janeway shivered in the cool night air. Seven moved over, making room in her sleeping bag. “You are cold. Get in my sleeping bag, we will be warmer together.”

“Very smooth,” Janeway said, eyebrow raised. Seven tilted her head in response, a wry smile crossing her full lips. Janeway awkwardly slipped into the sleeping bag, wiggling down next to the taller woman, twining her legs between Seven’s. Seven wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close, their lips meeting once again. 

Janeway nuzzled her nose to Seven’s neck, cheek resting gently against her collarbone, breathing in the soft, distinct smell of her skin, moaning quietly as she felt both sleep and arousal fighting within her.

“Captain? Is something wrong?” 

“Seven, you can call me Kathryn,” she said, softly kissing the pulse point in Seven’s neck. Seven kissed her forehead in response, sending happy shivers down Janeway’s spine, her eyes drooping as sleep called to her. “No, nothing is wrong. Everything is quite alright, for once.” She yawned, jaw cracking.

“Kathryn, I believe you are in need of rest,” Seven said, her fingers tracing up and down Janeway’s arm from elbow to shoulder. Janeway shivered again in pleasure as the sound of her name fell from Seven’s lips.

“I do believe you are correct.” She kissed Seven one last time, and settled into her embrace. Soon morning, and hopefully rescue, would be upon them. But for now, the Captain and her Borg drifted off to sleep as the stars winked above.


End file.
